Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a substrate treating apparatus, and more particularly, relate to a substrate treating apparatus used to rinse a substrate.
With the high density, high integration and high performance of semiconductor devices, a circuit pattern may be scaled down rapidly. Contamination materials, such as particles, organic contaminants, metallic contaminants, and the like may markedly affect a device characteristic and a production yield. For this reason, a cleaning process for removing various contamination materials attached on a substrate surface may be very important in a semiconductor fabricating process, and a substrate cleaning process may be performed before and after each unit process for fabricating a semiconductor device.
In the KR Patent Publication No. 2011-0116469, there may be illustrated a substrate cleaning apparatus which includes a container provided with a 3-step collecting vessel. In the substrate cleaning apparatus, solutions used for a cleaning process may be exhausted independently of each other, and may be respectively exhausted through solution paths formed at a processing container. In the substrate cleaning apparatus, inlets of collecting vessels may be stacked above and below. All collecting vessels may be driven by a driver to adjust vertical heights between a substrate and the collecting vessels, thereby permitting a processing solution to flow into not a selected collecting vessel but any other collecting vessel in performing a process.